


Like Father like Son

by mishLisha



Series: Beautiful Love of Destiel. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Boys In Love, Breastfeeding, Caring Castiel, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean Winchester, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Daddys, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feeding, Fluff, Gay, Gay Parents, Gay Sex, Husbands, Kid Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean Winchester, True Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: This fiction is based on the Au where Males can getting change into carrier if he wants to have his own baby.Dean and Cas loves babys, and needed a family. So Castiel was designed to be a carrier early, when they start their dates.So now they have their family.So go ahead and Enjoy their happy family <3





	Like Father like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar. Have a beautiful day

 

 

 

 

Dean startles awak when he hears the baby monitor gets alive and he hears their two month old son's hoarse cry.

Dean sleeply moves his lips from Castiel's back of the neck and loosens his grip around cas's waist. which he was tighly hold Castiel into his chest before.

Castiel also getting awake with the miss of Dean's wormth body behind him. He was sleepy so much but he also hear the sound of the baby.

"Hmm you stay honey. I will go and check baby, you get some sleep" Dean says in sleepy voice and press a kiss to Castiels's temple, still closing his eyes.

Castiel melting in the tough and give him a soft sleepy smile. "It's okay babe, have to feed Aaron. You should sleep again" Said and Castiel stroke gently Dean's head then he walks into his son's nursery.

Baby Aaron been fuccy and he sounded like little angry for late of his breakfast.

 

 

 

Castiel leans to the cot and smiles at the baby. As soon as baby saw his papa, he starts to hiss and pout at him while shoving his tiny hands and legs into air, reaching for Castiel.  
"Oh my sweet little hunny bee, didn't papa feed you as your time table? Ohh I'm so sorry my Twitty pie" Castiel soothes and picks up his baby and hold to his chest.  
He settles baby on the nursery bed carefully and laid himself facing to the baby. Cas turns baby, little bit to his side and lift his t-shirt. He closes his now milk filled breast to baby and his milky nipple to baby's mouth and starts feed hungry little boy as those tiny cute rose lips wraps around his nipple eagerly, sucking and hissing a little like he is complaining.

Castiel laugh a little at his baby's eagerness, "like father like son" He says himself and presses a soft kiss on his baby's forehead. He caress baby Aaron's soft blonde hair while lullabies him slowly while holding their little Son to his chest.  
Castiel slowly falls to sleep and suddnly he felt a warmth around him. He knew it's his beloved husband. Dean has sneak in to nursery and laid behind Castiel. He wraps his hand around his lover's waist and presses his chest into Castiel's back, pressing a kiss on Castiel's shoulder.

"Dean didn't you sleep? babe you have to wake early in the morning" Castiel says as he melting into Dean's warm body.

"Mmm couldn't, bed is so cold without you babe." Dean says and curls more tightly around his husband.Dean pressed a wet kiss on Castie's neck.  
Castiel smiles and humms. 

Dean leans to see the way their baby drinking milk from Castiel. Dean always love to see that beautiful scene when his beloved Husband Castiel, Nursing their newborn baby. Dean smiles at the sleepy baby.  
"Hey googely Bear, having your breakfast huh? Dean says and soothes his fingers softly on baby's soft cheeks.  
Baby Aaron stops suckling the nipple for a moment and rounds his Green eyes at his father as he recognizes Dean's voice, but then next he starts to suckling again, making both husbands laugh.  
"Like father like son, Just eat first, talk later " Dean says with a proud voice.  
Castiel chuckles and noddes. "He is definitely your son".

Both parents slowly getting into sleep as their baby is sucking Castiel's nipple sleeply. 

Castiel wakes and he feels Dean's warmness is gone. He slowly opens his eyes and he can't stop the smile came to him as he saw the most beautiful view ever he has seen before.

 

Their baby is sleeping with full tummy. His tiny hands are on above his head. Dean is next to baby and his hands also above his head. Same pose.  
"Like Father like son" Castiel says and presses a kiss on baby's temple and then another kiss on his husban's lips.  
"Love you my boys " Castiel murms and he feels warmth in his heart and a happy.this is his whole world, his family. So he Loves them so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Your big kudos and comments are welcome


End file.
